Don’t Make Us Laugh/Friends On the Other Side (Caractacus P. Doom and Villains version)
As Fluttershy continues to follow Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Silas, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson into the darkest haunted woods to Caractacus P. Doom & His Villains’ lair. F the little pink named yellow Pegasus gulps in fear in her tears. “This way, little miss kindness Pegasus pony.” Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Silas, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson said. “Aww, look,” Squint said, pointing at Fluttershy, “The poor frightening scared Pegasus pony doesn’t want to go in. What a scaredy pony she is.” “What’s the matter, pony?” Raz cackled, “Scared To go in there?” Fluttershy breaths in bravery and she says, “I’m going in.” She replies, bravery. As she bravely continued follows Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Silas, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson into the lair. As they got in lair, Fluttershy gasped in fear, seeing snakes, who were hissing at her. One of the snakes scares Fluttershy to bite her. Fluttershy squeals in fright. She escapes from the angry hissing snakes. She pants in relief. She turned to the villains’ throne room. “Come in,” Caractacus P. Doom called, “Come in, little pony.” He said, as Fluttershy enters. “We’d mustn’t lurkin’ Doorways.” Harry Slime said. “It is very rude.” The Stink Brothers Replied. “One might questions upbringing.” Mitsuhirato tsked. “Now, tell us what happened to ol’ Timothy Q. Mouse.” Scott the Dick said. “Well, after the cloning Device was taken away, Timothy’s Mother, Mrs. Brisby, grounds him on his punishment day.” Fluttershy told. “Mrs. Brisby punishes Timothy?” Scott the Dick asked. “I don’t believe it!” Super Mario and Crash Bandicoot´s Many Villains shouted in grumpy. “Me nether!” The Giant Walrus grumbled. “And here is the next what happens when Sonic’s friends’ souls. After that, Dr. Eggman shouts at Sonic to get out of the place and never returns to save his friends. He tried to do his best, but then Archie arrives and starts to yell at him. It breaks Sonic’s heart. It was so saddest.” Fluttershy told in her sadness. “You attempted to help Sonic?” Katz asked. “Yes. But it’s too late. He got sentence to Captain Hook, Randall, and Clayton.” Fluttershy replies. “Oh, don’t worry, little kindness pony,” The Grand Duke of Owls said, “We all know what’s wrong with Sonic.” “You do?” Fluttershy asked in surprised. “Yeah, like that, I suppose.” Robotnik agreed. “But not in your heart was deeply broken.” Scratch explains. “The poor heart.” Grounder and Coconuts replied. “Mm-hmm. That’s the way that Archie does.” Fluttershy agreed. “Oh, we get it,” Dr. Wrapnik nodded, “YOU’RE JOKING!” He cackled. Gutt And The crew laugh maniacally, like hyenas. “WHAT IS SO FUNNY, YOU MORONS?!” Snivley snarles, as Gutt and his crew gulped. * Caractacus P. Doom: Don’t make me laugh * Harry Slime, The Stink Brothers, Mitsuhirato: AH-Ha-HA-HA! * Scott the Dick: Don’t make me laugh! * Super Mario and Crash Bandicoot´s Many Villains and The Giant Walrus: AH-Ha-HA-HA! * Katz: Our little friend, don’t make be bend in half! * Le Quack: Don’t be a card, sweet, don’t mess with us! '' * Cajun Fox: ''Don’t make laugh so hard, that you began to ache! * Duke Of Owls: Don’t make us laugh! * Scratch, Grounder, And Cocoanuts: Hee-hee-hee! * Robotnik: Don’t pull our legs! * Scratch, Grounder, Cocoanuts, And Snivley: Hee-Hee-Hee! * Professor Screweyes: May we suggest that you do best to beg? * Mok Swanger: If you say no, miss. * The Weasel: If you refused! * Gort: This is your notice! * Mort: That we refuse to lose! Category:Halloween Category:Villain Songs